Su Prima Favorita
by LoveSalvatore13
Summary: -Prima cada vez me tientas mas ...Disclamer. Los personajes narrado no me pertenecen son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y el canal CW


**Su prima favorita**

**S**i no estuviéramos unidos por parte familiar, te juro, lo juro que la hiciera mía aquí y ahora, pero el destino no tiene unido de la manera mas horrible a mi y a ella. Nos amamos pero no de la manera familiar sino de la mejor manera.

Pero es que me agrada despertarme, ir a la casa de mi tía, tirarme en la cama de mi prima y despertarla con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin que nadie sospeche nada, pero el problema era que mi prima Elena Gilbert Salvatore era sobrina de mi papa.

**S**i me atrevo a mirarlo me sonrojo, ''Por Dios Elena es tu primo'' me dije a mi misma tratando de sentirme mejor con esas palabra, pero al mirarle me sonroje como la niña tonta que soy. Me siento imbécil

-Deberías agarrar tu trozo de pizza se va a enfriar.-Me dijo el sonriendo y en forma carismática, Damon vivía al lado de mi casa así que avece se queda durmiendo aquí los fines de semana, pero como estábamos en verano y mi tío Giusepepe no tenia inconveniente en dejarlo aquí.- Tierra llamando a Elena.- dijo el haciéndome señas con las manos al frente de mis ojos.-

-Perdón estaba distraída.-Le comente sin mirarle a los ojos, pero no creo que se allá dado cuenta de que también me había sonrojado.-

-Te noto algo distante.- Me dijo el buscando mi mirada mientras que yo la alejaba mas la mirada de el, hasta que el agarro la barbilla mía y me hizo mirarle fijamente.- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?.-Me dijo el en tono de preocupación y yo negué con la cabeza.- ¿Y por que no me miras? .-

-Te estoy viendo.-Le bufe al el haciendo como si no sabia de que hablaba pero yo si estaba clara.-

-Porque te estoy obligando.-Dijo el mientras que con una mano me apartaba el cabello de la cara y yo seguía el movimiento de su mano.-

-Yo no entiendo de que hablas.-Y en ese momento mire sus labios, ''Elena son primos acabas de pedirle un beso con la mirada'' se repetía esa voz en su cabeza. Pero dejo de pensar cuando el me agarra la cara y acerca sus labios a los mios cuando estamos escasos centímetros, el pánico me ataca y salgo corriendo gritándole.- Tengo que ir al baño hacer pipí.- Y voy directo al baño a esconderme hay por un tiempo necesario osea me quedo un minuto.

Al salir abriendo la puerta me encuentro detrás de ella con el puño como si iba a tocar la puerta. De inmediatamente

-¿Te sientes bien?-. Me sonrío preocupado, cualquier tipo de sonrisa me mataba, osea me encanta.-

-Claro-. Le devolví la sonrisa.- Por cierto...

que trago grueso, eso es bueno o malo. Espero que sea bueno-. Te quiero-. Y morí, aunque no se si es de manera familiar o romántica así que yo le respondí

-Yo también, te quiero.-Le abrace mientras que el me sobaba con una mano la espalda y con la otra me devolvía el abrazo.

Ya bajando por las escaleras ellos dos se volvieron a ubicar en el sofá, comiéndose su pizza fría

-Creo que voy a dormir .-Y bostezo-. ¿Te quedas?

-Si.- Cuando Damon se quedaba durmiendo en mi casa, se quedaba era en mi cuarto. Yo dormía en la cama y en el piso con una colchoneta-. Hoy va hacer bastante frío, deberíamos llevar mas cobija -.

-No creo vivmos en la playa aquí nunca hace frío

-Jo, después no te quiero ver quitándome mi cobija

Después de que tuvimos esa platica nos acostamos a dormir, pero pasaba algo y el tenia razón. Tenia frío ¿Como puede hacer frío exactamente si estamos viviendo en mansiones a la orilla de la playa? Pero es que me estoy congelando y me asomo a la parte de abajo para ver si Damon esta arropado, el muy cabrón si lo estaba. Pero se ve tan sexy así todo dormido y con los labios entre-abierto que sexy.

-Damon siseo.-Damon tengo frío-.

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga? dijo el con la voz ronca y muy seductora o ¿Era eso lo que yo imaginaba?-. Tienes frío, venga para acá abajo.- Me dijo abriéndose de brazo como de cobija y yo acepte. El me abrazo y me dio de la cobija y así pasamos toda la noche abrazado.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se fue a su casa, su hermano Stefan y su hermana Caroline debían estar esperándole ya que estos dos últimos tenían la misma edad y siempre le tenian la comidad lista a Damon


End file.
